percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus Bavaro
History Marcus was born on August 30, 1993 to Claudia Bavaro, a daughter of Neptune, and Jupiter. His mother was part of a splinter group of Roman Demigods who dreamed to recreate the Roman Empire. When he was ten, they built a small fortress in the mountains of British Columbia, Canada, where they lived. One day, his mother departed as a spy into Camp Half-Blood. She returned a month later with an army of five thousand people she had found in the Labyrinth. They inhabited the area and built upon the fortress, and Marcus began his training for war. He rose up in talent quickly, and when the army had reached a solid ten thousand men, all hiding in the forests, they were divided into Legions. He was made a third in command to one at the age of sixteen, and began making a name for himself. In 2012, his mother was killed by a Greek strike team, and he was fueled with a desire for Vengeance. Possessed with a belief that the Greeks were cowards, he began training day and night for the day he might return to favor to those who killed his mother. He oversaw the training of Andrew Bourne and Julia Cross during this time, and he made them some of the best soldiers in the Legion. In January of 2013, the second and third in command for the Legion died under mysterious circumstances, and he was made Legion Legate. He took Andrew as his right hand and Julia as his left, and they made their Legion stand out among the others. When he took command, his men began to refer to him as "Caesar Incarnate", and they believed it would be him who led to the creation of a New Empire. Personality Marcus is fueled by a desire for revenge and for the Romans to rule over all other demigods, and he will stop at nothing to achieve this goal. He is a masterful tactician and leader, caring for his soldiers but unafraid of sacrificing them. He believes in working hard to earn titles, and is enraged by those who earn their way to the top through bribes or favors. He has a high sense of justice, and believes no one is above punishment, not even gods. He treats his second and third in command as siblings, and would do anything in his power for them. Marcus believes the Greeks to be cowardly for sending assassins to kill his mother, and is very prejudiced against them. Fighting Style/Weapons/Armor Marcus fights according to the situation, whether he needs to use his swords, spear, or shield entirely depends on who he is fighting or what his force is facing. He is a master of fighting with both swords and spears, and has held his own against many talented Greek heroes, all of which fell to him. He wears differently colored Ancient Roman armor, not caring what his more modern soldiers dress like. Category:Odst grievous Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Roman Demigods Category:Children of Jupiter Category:Character Category:Original Character